Saya meets Onigan
by Daiz Park
Summary: After searching for many years Saya finally meets Onigan, will things turn out like she suspected it to be? Or will things turn out bad for her? just read and you will find out.


I do not own Blood the last vampire, how ever i do own the charater Yuki Choi.

* * *

It was a raining day, Alice and Yuki just arrived home.

"Did you see Jenny's head getting sliced off!" Yuki parctially yelled.

Alice rolled her eyes

"Yuki, just find out why that girl is in our school"

Yuki sighed as she sat on her desktop computer and started typing away on the computer. She got into the schools files and opened up transfer student file.

"Saya Otonashi"

"Who?"

"That's the transfer student, Saya Otonashi, she's Japanese"

Alice rolled her eyes

"Yuki, i'm not stupid what else does it say?"

Yuki sighed

"her student file doesn't sy much, however... if its the Saya Otonashi i think it is..."

Yuki typed in Saya Otonashi in her search bar. Different websites for the same person showed up. Yuki clicked on an image.

"That is Saya Otonashi in 2009"

Alice's eyes widen a little

"She looks the same now and where in... 2030"

"Alice! Saya is half human half vampire."

Alice didn't believe her so she decided to walk off. Yuki rolled her eyes and continued her research

As a few days went by, Some CIA agents decided to come along, one of them killed Alice and Yuki's dad who was the general of the army. Having no where else to go, Yuki ran to the hotel she was giving. Before Alice could escape the house... it blew up KABOOM!

"ALICE!" Yukis screamed out.

Yuki realised it wasn't the CIA agents who did it, they drove passed her as a creature, with an ugly face and vampire fangs with bat-like wings decided to fly straight towards Yuki. She fainted just as Saya came and sliced the creature killing it.

AS Yuki woke up she looked at Saya as another creature came and went to attack. Saya sliced the creature in half. Yuki was in shock.

"What was that thing?" Yuki screamed loudly

Saya looked at Daiz and said

"I kill the bloodsuckers... they are beast on human form"

Yuki rolled her eyes "ae you sure your not trying to scare me? maybe dad was right... i watch to much Vampire movies"

Saya glared at Yuki "You think this is a joke? your father and sister are dead! this isn't a dream... in fact... its real life"

Yuki became even more horrified and shocked. "welcome to the otherside of the looking glass"

Saya grabbed Yuki's hand as she told Yuki to drive and they both climed into a small truck and drove off.

Another creature attacked and the truck went off the cliff, the truck was against the two cliffs **(A/N if you seen the 2009 Blood: The last vampire movie then you'll know what i mean) **Saya got her katana sword out and attacked the creature. The truck door opened and Yuki was dangleing, holding on the door, as her hand slipped Saya quickly grabbed Yuki's hand.

"Father... please take me with you" Yuki said as she was knocked out

"Yuki! wake up! its me!"

Yuki shook her head "Saya?"

Saya said "Good time to go!"

Saya swang Yuki onto the legde of the cliff and as Yuki climbed up Saya followed then knocked the truck down killing the creature.

Yuki was confused about what was going on and scared, because she didn't want to die.

"Go back Yuki... while your still alive!"

"if i go back, then so do you"

Saya shook her head

"Unlike you... I don't have family to go to.."

**_Flash back_**

_Saya woke up, her mouth ws covered in blood, she saw her childhood best friend also covered in blood, she had drank his blood and killed him. Saya's grandfather trained her martial art skills and control her vamprie side. _

_After a few days, Saya's grandfather got attacked there was these spikes in him and a chain going around the trees. A girl, wearing white grabbed a swor dand stabbed Saya's grandfather and killed him. Saya got upset and angry and attacked the girl, but the girl escaped._

**_end flash back_**

"So you see Yuki, i will get my revenge on that women who killed my father and my grandfather"

Yuki sighed "revenge isn't everything..."

Saya gave Yuki a look "Just stay out of the way..."

Yuki looked around her surroundings, as Saya hugged a guy and said "You're alive."

"Saya... he isn't real"

Saya looked at him then fell backwards and rolled on the ground dropping her sword.

A girl, with an unberlla steps out, her white clothes with black pattern on the back.

"I will kill you for killing my family!"

The women looked up at Saya and said

"I gave you, your life, I gave you immortality... my daughter"

Saya did believe it she grabbed her sword and went to slice the girl in half. but instead she liced the fan in half and the girl pushed Saya back.

Yuki remembered her reasearch that she did. "Saya! your mother is Onigen!"

Saya screamed as she got stabbed, Onigen went to kill her "Join me..."

Saya said "I rather die then join you!"

Yuki thrust a spike into Onigen causeing her to bleed but not dieing.

Onigen picked Yuki up and threw Saya into a small pond pool type thing. **(A/N its hard to explain) **Onigen was ready to kill Yuki, unfortanly Saya stood up and clenthed her sword in her right hand

"Let her go!"

Ongien smirked and threw Yuki where Saya was. Saya pulled her out and jumped and pushed Onigen into a watch tower. As Saya was sitting ontop of Onigen ready to kill her.

"Unleash the demon inside you! Saya!" Onigen said

Saya's eyes changed to a red colour and in an evil tone

"You gave birth to me, and you can kill me, but you are nothing to me! ARGH!"

The watch tower fell over, there was smoke and dust everywhere, the grey clouds rolled in like it was going to rain. Saya had her katana sword above Onigen's stomach.

"kill me... and become me!" Onigen half yelled.

Saya forced her Katana sword down and stabed Onigen, Onigen gave a quick gasped then weakly reached her hand up to touch Saya's face, but her hand fell, she died. Saya screamed and cried at the same time.

A bright light went, Yuki was found near the truck crash sight.

She was being interviewed, by the FBI

"you don't believe me, i told they are vampires"

The guy who was interviewing Yuki sighed and said "and this girl that you mention, Saya... where is she?"

Yuki smiled and said "trying to find a way back from the other side of the looking glass..."


End file.
